1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fuel burning illumination devices and, more particularly, to candle lamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
A candle lamp is an illumination device that burns liquid fuel drawn through a wick to produce a light-emitting flame. Similar to lanterns, candle lamps additionally often seek to provide the appearance of a traditional wax or tallow candle. They have the advantage over traditional candles, though, of not being consumed during use, so that they always have a “new” appearance, i.e., they retain their aesthetics during and after use (a traditional candle that is consumed during use decreases in size and may have an altered shape and/or color, rendering it aesthetically less desirable after even short term use). However, candle lamps known in the art tend not to also provide a fragrance when being operated, as do traditional wax or tallow candles. Moreover, candle lamps known in the art are typically relatively large and placed onto flat surfaces during use, such as a tabletop, and are not compatible with traditional candle stick holders. The device claimed herein seeks to address these deficiencies.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that burns liquid fuel to produce a light-emitting flame.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that has the appearance of a traditional wax or tallow candle.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that gives off a fragrance when in use.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that may be used with a traditional candlestick holder.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that has a refillable liquid fuel reservoir.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that utilizes a replaceable fragrance matrix.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle lamp that utilizes a sculpturally decorative form that is distinct from a traditional candle,
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.